


a crown made of dandelion roots

by Anonymous



Series: pushing daisies [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Headcanon, Linda ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: lindameans beautiful, and it’s not like linda’s particularly humble.
Series: pushing daisies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	a crown made of dandelion roots

a boy in the second grade once pulled her aside during recess and called her “the prettiest girl i’ve ever seen,” and she’d giggled and happily accepted the dandelion he’d held out to her, with white sap steadily leaking from the torn stem, and placed it gracefully behind her ear. 

see, her mother had named her “bonita,” so her elementary school friends called her “bonnie,” and her older brother ruffled her hair and teased by nick-naming her “bon bon” and never giving her sweets even when she asked politely. her grandmother though, her grandmother called her all sorts of names:  _ cariña _ and  _ bella _ and  _ preciosa _ and  _ linda _ . 

she grows up with an appreciation and an eye for visual arts. she doesn’t grow up insecure about her looks. she tries not to be insecure about anything else, either. she finds beauty in cracks on the sidewalk on her way to school. 

when she arrives at wammy’s, she holds her uncertainty, her story, and her given name close to her chest, acts the part of a dragon with her hoard of precious and invaluable items— and to the redheaded boy with the too-big goggles sitting on the bottom-most step, she offers up her hand and says, bubbly confidence lathered onto each syllable, “hi! my name is linda.”

**Author's Note:**

> these just keep getting shorter, huh...


End file.
